


talk to me like lovers do

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, fuck u sarah, ill ship raulson any way, im????? not even the slightest bit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: welcome to my brain where shelby miller and tammy from ocean's 8 exist in the same universe
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Shelby Miller/Tammy (Ocean's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	talk to me like lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> foxxay? dunno her

“You need to get fucked, Tam.”

Tammy huffs into the spoonful of raisin bran hovering inches from her mouth. “Could you please not be so crass, Louise? It’s nine in the morning.”

“She’s right,” Debbie calls, swinging a cabinet door open and retrieving her favorite coffee mug. Lou waits patiently with the coffee pot in hand, pandering Tammy with an unreadable look.

“It has not been that long.”

“Six months, three weeks, and two days; that is if you screwed your husband the day you left him.”

Tammy sputters for a moment, unwilling to accept that Debbie and Lou have been keeping _tabs_ on her sex life. “I get laid,” she lamely spits out.

“Your own hand doesn’t count.”

That shuts Tammy up.

The three are sitting in Lou’s kitchen in the spacious two story loft she’d acquired after several trips back and forth from New York to Los Angeles. Tammy had been living with them for the last six months after splitting from her husband back home; their kids enrolled in an online school so they can split their time 50/50. In her spare time, Tammy is left to fend for herself when Debbie and Lou badger her about a variety of topics. 

Mainly, her sex life.

“Well, what do you suggest? I’m fresh off a nine year marriage with baggage that comes in the form of two small children.”

“Tam Tam, baby, you’ve got a cute face and a nice set of tits. You can get anyone in LA.”

“I feel haggard and _old_.”

“You’ve got thirty eight million dollars and you’re worried about looking old?” Debbie curls up on the couch next to Lou; who shifts positions so she can lie back on her chest. Their domesticity makes Tammy’s chest ache. Just a little.

“You’re still hot,” Lou comments, earning herself a light smack on her thigh. “ _What_ Deb. She is.”

Tammy sips her coffee and contemplates a moment. Of course, in the grand scheme of things she knows she’s not unattractive; but there’s the whole criminal background thing and the messy divorce she’s just gone through. Not many people want a girl with this kind of baggage.

She sips her coffee and watches the two of them suspiciously as they bicker quietly about something for a moment, and that’s when Lou turns and asks, “How do you feel about yoga, Tam?”

Four days later, Tammy finds herself pulling on a pair of rarely worn LuluLemon leggings and matching skin tight tank top. Lou had invited her and Debbie to take a yoga class at one of the cities top studios for what she hopes will take some stress off Tammy’s back.

When she comes down the stairs clad in her outfit, Debbie releases a wolf whistle, making Tammy blush.

“Thanks, Deb.”

“If I didn’t have this hot piece of ass,” she points to Lou with this, “we’d be reliving our wild college days Tam Tam.” 

Lou shrugs and says, “I never said we couldn’t have a third.”

They pull up to the yoga studio twenty five minutes later, Debbie graciously hopping out to hold the door open for them; smacking Lou’s ass as she crawls out.

“Watch those hands, Debra.”

“It slipped,” she answers in reply.

Inside the studio; a large open space with three walls of floor to ceiling windows, several people have already begun milling about for their 9:30am class.

From her peripheral, Tammy can see a flash of blonde racing towards them, and then an excited, “Lou!” coming from owner of said blonde hair.

Tammy stands still as the incredibly toned woman launches herself at Lou to hug her, which Lou oddly reciprocates. It’s quite a sight for Tammy, because she’s seen Lou nearly chop arms off people who so much as brush up against her without permission.

When the two step back from the embrace, the woman greets Debbie with a warm, “Hey there. Good to see you again, Deb.” Her crooked smile is endearing and adorable, a welcomed sight for Tammy’s sore eyes.

“I’m sorry - you all know each other?”

“Sorry, Tam,” Lou says, “this is my sister, Shelby Miller.”

“Half sister,” Shelby grins, extending her hand for Tammy to take. “Same dad, different moms.”

Maybe it’s the way Debbie and Lou look at her, or maybe it’s the way Shelby’s tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip, but _oh_ , does Tammy know where this is going. 

After making small talk for a moment, Shelby brightens up at the sound of her assistant welcoming everyone to begin stretching. 

“I’ll see you guys after class, yeah?” She flits off, waving hello to some regulars before taking her place in the front.

“She runs this class?” Tammy chastises herself inwardly for even asking. Shelby’s body looks sculpted by Gods; it certainly doesn’t come from lounging on the couch eating popcorn and binging the Real Housewives.

“She runs the whole studio, babe,” Lou answers for her, “with a little help from Lou Miller’s personal donation fund.”

“You _bought_ this place?”

“How do you think Lou’s so flexible in bed?” Debbie smirks, “it’s all this yoga she’s been doing at the studio she owns.”

“Remind me to buy ear plugs.”

The class itself isn’t terribly difficult; not with all the yoga Tammy did in her twenties and the way Shelby Miller makes leading the poses look incredibly effortless. Her confidence exudes palpably throughout the room; which makes Tammy feel strangely calm for the first time in what feels like years. 

(The deep red outfit swathed near-scantily over Shelby's torso certainly does not help, though. Neither do the childish kissy faces and sly jokes Lou and Debbie make at Tammy.)

“As you close your eyes for this last Savasana, I want you to remember this. Surrender to what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be. Bring yourself slowly back down and when you’re ready, feel free to gather your belongings.”

Debbie breaks into a fit of giggles at this; earning her angry glares from the other women who took Shelby’s words to heart.

As the people filter out of the room, Debbie, Lou and Tammy hang back to wait for Shelby to finish chatting with an incredibly handsome guy who rushed to the front of the room as soon as class was over. When he places a palm on Shelby’s shoulder, a pang of jealousy reverberates through Tammy.

Quickly turning away, she catches Lou staring at her. “My sister is hot, huh?” She cracks her gum and easily slides her arm around Debbie’s waist like it’s always belonged there.

“Don’t be gross.”

Debbie tosses her head back and laughs wholeheartedly. “Tam, I swear to God we could buy you a stripper and you’d find a way to chat about kale smoothie recipes.”

“I’m just not sure what you two have got planned here,” Tammy says, “she’s nice. What else do you want me to say?”

“She’s also single,” Debbie adds.

“Okay, and?”

“You and your hand have been besties for a little too long.”

“Debra Ocean,” Tammy hisses, “we are in _public_.”

“I own the goddamn place,” Lou snorts, “we can talk about anything.”

“Well I’d prefer it if we- hi Shelby.”

Acting as if she hadn’t just led a twenty five person class through some difficult poses, Shelby stands fresh faced and ethereal, practically glowing in her workout leggings that Tammy probably couldn’t afford; not even on her criminal salary.

“Hey, guys. How was it? Gosh, I still get so nervous doing these things.”

“You were so good,” Tammy catches herself, “I mean, it was so good. I’m totally relaxed.”

“Ah, that’s so nice to hear,” Shelby says sweetly, “sometimes it gets a little corny but people really respond to mindfulness through words.”

“Well, I’m super chill, now, so I guess it worked,” Tammy nervously laughs. Debbie and Lou exchange looks.

If she’s perplexed by Tammy’s slight kookiness, Shelby doesn’t show it. “So what are you guys up to now?”

Lou nudges Debbie, who looks between Shelby and Tammy with a sparkle in her eyes. “We were thinking of having brunch at that place down the street, the one with unlimited mimosas? Would you like to come?”

When Shelby responds way too enthusiastically, Tammy has no choice but to go along; she can’t just leave Debbie and Lou alone with her, right?

They’re seated at the outdoor patio ten minutes later, menus in hand. Lou reclines easily in the chair, one arm slung loosely yet possessively around Debbie’s neck. Sometimes, in the cloak of night, Tammy lies in bed and wishes for the inner peace that comes from having someone the way Debbie and Lou have each other.

But then again, her hand works just fine.

When Shelby and Tammy both order high protein blueberry kale smoothies to go with their unlimited mimosas, Lou can barely hide her smug grin.

Their first round of drinks arrives, and Shelby takes a large sip before looking at Tammy for a moment. When Tammy catches her looking, she blinks and worries, “Do I have something on my face?” Her gaze is intense and unwavering, beautiful blue eyes full of secrets and power. Tammy wants nothing more than to get lost in them, but she’s not sure she’ll ever want to be found.

“No, it’s just - you’re glowing. You’re very beautiful.”

“Oh,” Tammy coughs around her sip of champagne, “thank you. It was all you. Your class, I mean.”

Shelby simply smiles and diverts her attention to the rest of the table. “So you guys all live together now?”

“All under the same roof, like some fucked up version of the Brady Bunch,” Debbie answers, thumbing through the menu, “Our Tam Tam over here has two kids that spend some time with us every few weeks.”

Tammy brightens up at the mention of her children, which Shelby notices and immediately latches on to. “How old are they?”

“Eight and five,” Tammy says proudly, “The only thing my ex husband did right was give me my two angels.”

“That’s amazing, really,” Shelby scrunches her shoulders up adorably, and Tammy can tell she means it. “If they’re anything like you, I’m sure they’re wonderful.”

Tammy blushes again, maybe for the twentieth time this hour.

“So, Shel,” Lou starts in that mindfuck of a beautiful accent, “how is it living alone now?”

“It’s - well, it’s very odd, I guess. I got so used to coming home to someone that I think I need a cat now or something.” The waiter comes back with another round of mimosas, and both Shelby and Tammy immediately start drinking.

“Cats are great companions,” Tammy lamely cuts in, can see Debbie practically groan out loud; giving her a look that screams, _could you be less of an idiot?_

Shelby laughs politely at her and continues sipping her drink.

“So are you dating anyone?” Lou asks this casually, but Tammy knows her. Knows she’s asking for a deeper reason, one that says, _pay attention Tam._

“Not since Matt, no. When I left him I just kind of needed some space, you know? Inner peace and all that. It’s just me, myself, and my plants at home.”

Tammy hums at that, adding, “Sometimes that’s all you need. To be alone, I mean.”  
  
Debbie and Lou both gasp in mock-horror. 

Lou cracks, “Goodness me, I just can’t believe it Deb, our little protégé gets _tired_ of us.”

Debbie; the actress that she is, feigns disdain with a display that causes people to look over at their table. “I, for one, am in complete and utter shock.”

Tammy makes a face. “Do you two ever get tired of being so ridiculous?”

“Not really, no.”

Shelby seems to be enjoying herself watching the trio squabble as if it were a three woman show.

The conversation thins out from there. Tammy is quiet, trying to focus on seeing straight after downing four mimosas. After the waiter comes around to take their food orders and drop off yet another round of drinks, Debbie shoots Tammy a look that says to follow her lead. She stands, saying, “I need the bathroom, if you’ll excuse me ladies. Tam? You coming?”

Tammy nods and follows behind her; a faithful dog to its owner.

Inside the bathroom nicer than the one they have at home, Debbie roughly handles Tammy and pushes her back against the stall door.

“Look, Tam, I love you to death but you make it so _hard_ sometimes. Work with me a little here, will you?”

“I don’t know what you’re possibly on about.”

“I’m gonna be honest, we talked you up to Shelby last week, and I need you to start picking up what she’s putting down.”

“What are you-”

“She wants to ask you out, you fucking nit. I know you think you’re damaged goods and all, but I’m serious Tam; you’re hot, she’s hot, and I want this to work out for you. You deserve it.”

Tammy looks dumbly at Debbie for a moment, in a state of disbelief that of _course_ Debbie and Lou had sprung this upon her. A swell of anger bubbles up, but as usual; Debbie is right. She does deserve it. She deserves to feel nice for a night, damn it. Rolling her shoulders back, Tammy straightens up and nods, telling Debbie, “Okay. Yeah, I’m good. I won’t be weird anymore.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, Debbie, I promise.”

“Start chugging those mimosas and maybe you’ll get lucky later.”

“I really despise you sometimes.”

The two come back out to the patio, where Lou and Shelby are having their own hushed convo. They break apart when Lou sees them coming; and Tammy does not miss the way Shelby’s eyes glaze over as she admires her legs in her workout leggings.

Shelby’s voice is just as low and gritty as before; this time with a hint of intoxication lacing her tone. Her defined arm muscles flex beautifully as she leans on the table and cradles her head between palms to look at Tammy. “You know, if they made a movie about your heist I know the perfect person to play you.”

Tammy is bewildered for a moment, but Lou cuts in, “You don’t buy your little sister a three million dollar yoga studio without raising some red flags.”

“Right, of course. Who would play me?”

“Audrey Tindall.”

“As in Tindall of the Princess Royal?”

“I don’t think so,” Shelby thinks for a moment, “but really, the resemblance is uncanny.”

After pulling up Audrey on Google, Debbie scrutinizes Tammy for a moment and then decides ultimately that no, there’s not a resemblance.

Brunch continues easily from there, thanks to the alcohol and Tammy’s newfound enthusiasm in engaging with Shelby.

By the end, seven rounds of mimosas have been consumed and Tammy is, well, a little drunk.

Shelby stands to gather her things and utters an adorable gasp, to which Tammy immediately responds, “What's wrong, babe?”

Lou and Debbie both raise an eyebrow but refrain from commenting on the pet name.

“I left my phone at the studio, I was going to call myself an Uber home.”

Before anyone can say anything, Tammy hears herself volunteering to take the short walk back with her. Ignoring Debbie and Lou’s incredulous looks, she finds herself standing on wobbly legs and following behind the thin blonde. “I’ll pay you for the -“

“Shut up, Tammy. We’ll see you later.” 

Tammy doesn’t miss the obscene finger gesture Debbie makes; to which she responds with her own middle finger.

The walk and short and easy; a blur of beautifully landscaped trees and bright sunshine. Tammy loops her arm easily around the crook of Shelby’s elbow as they walk in stride. It’s easy to be with her; a familiar comfort that sends a stab of warmth to her gut. Shelby is so soft and pretty and fun to be around that Tammy is really struggling to keep a cool profile.

“It’s in the locker room,” Shelby calls behind her shoulder as they enter the empty studio.

“I’ll wait right here.”

“I’d like it if came with me.”

Something about the way she says it has Tammy following as if she’d just promised her another thirty eight million and a six month vacation to the Bahamas. 

She has Tammy pinned up against the cool tile in the locker room within two seconds flat.

“Tammy,” Shelby says shyly, “I meant what I said when I told you you’re very beautiful.”

The air around them grows thick, and Tammy wonders if she may be hallucinating, just a little. But then Shelby’s eyes are looking at her like _that_ , and she’s leaning _closer_ ; her lips just a few short inches away, _and_ -

“I think you’re also very beautiful.”

Shelby cocks her head to the side and considers this for a moment, smiles; all lips and teeth. Her voice is raspy and low and just so goddamn dreamy.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you, then?”

“I don’t think that would bother me in the least.”

For looking like a heavenly angel that has been sat on a shelf to admire for years, Shelby doesn’t take this confirmation lightly. In the two seconds she’s had her mouth on Tammy’s, it seems like lifetimes have gone by. It’s soft and ridiculously erotic, lips brushing against lips and small pants of lust expelling from both sets of lungs. Inside of Tammy, a fire begins roaring; a low hum that transforms and threatens to ravage her and leave behind a ruined mess. She thinks she’d like to have Shelby be the one ruining.

Maybe it’s because Tammy hasn’t gotten laid in - or maybe it’s because Shelby’s an incredible kisser, but this feels so right that Tammy can’t bring herself to care that another class will probably be coming within the next fifteen minutes. Certainly not when Shelby’s teeth capture her bottom lip and _tug_ , abandoning it to move down and explore the rest of her. Tammy hums her name impatiently as she begins sucking at the pulse point in her throat, earning her a soft chuckle and a quiet, “Sorry, is this alright?” Her voice sends a sweet rush of desire through Tammy’s thin frame.

Tammy’s fingers receive redemption tangled up in Shelby’s luxurious blonde waves, and she finds herself nodding on autopilot.

“Please, _yes_ ,” she sighs, “Jesus, keep going.”

“Don’t tell me that, because I won’t know how to stop myself from taking you right here.”

“Who said I wanted you to stop?”

“Tam,” Shelby murmurs, “you really are something.”

“So I’ve been told,” Tammy laughs, turning into a groan when Shelby shoves her back against the wall like she means it. 

Shelby hooks her thumbs into the waist of her stupidly expensive leggings, waiting for Tammy to blink herself from a daze. She needs this confirmation like she needs a breath of fresh air, and then Tammy is whispering a breathless _please_ and her pants are pulled down and off. Aiding Shelby by stripping her tank top off, she presses herself flat against the wall and waits with unmistakable lust in her eye. Shelby slides their lips together once more, arching her still-clothed chest against Tammy’s half naked body. When Tammy whines, she moves downward; kissing her neck, chest, a pebbled nipple through the fabric of her sports bra. 

The weight of her body pressed up against Tammy is gone, and it takes her a moment to realize that she’s gotten down on the ground. Shelby Miller on her knees is quite a sight and it takes Tammy a minute to catch up with the series of events; each one making her head swim faster than the last. She starts with tentative kisses, dropping them down her lower stomach until Tammy starts bucking her hips to gain friction. Shelby chuckles, hiking one leg over her shoulder and leaning forward until she can finally kiss where she wants to. 

Tammy cries out; her heart beating rapidly and noticeably in her chest. Shelby is teasing; prodding but never fully committing, and Tammy wants this so badly it’s beginning a restless ache deep inside. “Shelby, _please_ , I-” 

Shelby sucks her clit in her mouth and throws her off balance, hands scrambling for security at the crown of her head. Releasing it, she glances up with that goddamn look in her eyes and has the gall to tell Tammy, “You taste so good.”

Then her mouth is back on Tammy; tongue flicking and lips brushing, all while momentous waves of pleasure roll through. It’s frenzied and hot and incredibly stupid of her; but Tammy finds it hard to care when Shelby’s lips are around her clit and two fingers are pushing inside. With Shelby’s mouth working between her legs, Tammy comes on a broken cry, hips rhythmically grinding as her orgasm hits full force like a train. Trembling, she cups Shelby’s chin and gently pulls her up for a slow, intimacy laced kiss. Shelby rests her forehead on Tammy’s, wonders, “Are you alright?”

Breathless laughter escapes Tammy’s mouth. Her fingers tense and relax on the slope of Shelby’s defined shoulder muscles. “Yeah,” she confirms, “I’m alright.”

In a display of power that surprises the both of them, Tammy spins Shelby so she is now flush against the wall. Yanking her thin tank top over her head, Tammy revels in the blush that paints her chest; wants to put her mouth there. But then Shelby is making these short little noises and Tammy’s hand is traveling down lower, her lips connected to the skin just behind her ear.

Her fingers fumble clumsily at the waistband, snapping it twice before finally slipping inside and meeting the wet heat pooled there. Shelby sighs in relief, nearly going boneless with it when Tammy immediately starts moving those fingers. Up close, chest to chest, Shelby smells of something intoxicatingly sweet; orchids and honey. 

Pushing two fingers inside with no pretense, she easily brings Shelby to the edge with frenzied thrusts. Her free hand steadies Shelby’s waist as her legs shake with arousal, their mouths ghosting against each others but never fully kissing; just teeth knocking and lip biting. The pad of her thumb begins rolling in broad circles over Shelby’s clit and she is crying out and coming, messy and loud. Her orgasm is quick; easy, leaves Tammy selfishly wanting more. She keeps her fingers there, moves them gently until it pushes Shelby through another shuddering completion.

Tammy eases herself out slowly, keeps her head tucked under Shelby’s chin in the quiet moments that follow. She feels a swell of self-doubt rise, quickly demolished when Shelby says, “I think I’m a little crazy for you.”

She muses over this for a moment, decides, “Yeah, I think I’m a little crazy for you too.”

“I usually take a person out before I, you know,” Shelby trails off.

“Have sex with them against a wall?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I can’t think of one single complaint.”

“Okay,” Shelby nods slowly, “that’s good to know. Will you let me take you out properly, then?”

“Like right now?”

“We can go back to my place, shower and stuff first.”

“And stuff?”

“Yes, Tammy, and _stuff_ ,” Shelby laughs, “I have a walk in shower.”

“That somehow does not surprise me.”

They hear the beginnings of the next class begin to trail in, and Shelby helps Tammy rapidly redress. When they’re both decent, she takes her hand and leads her back out towards the front, into the sunshine and breeze.

“Wait,” Tammy says dumbly, “did you get your phone?”

“I had it the whole time,” Shelby wickedly grins.

Much, much later that evening, when Tammy comes stumbling in smelling of orchids and champagne, Debbie and Lou glance up from where they’re spooning on the couch watching Fleabag.

“Did you have fun Tam?”

“No comment.”

“You gonna be seeing her again?”

“ _Goodnight_ , you two.”

Debbie looks at Lou; who begrudgingly fishes a $50 out of her pocket, and smugly says, “I think that was some of our best work, babe. I knew it’d happen today.”

**Author's Note:**

> i do a lot of dumb shit but putting raulson characters together seems to be my main specialty
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> [bird app](http://twitter.com/moonmotels1)
> 
> [tumblr](http://moonmotels.tumblr.com)


End file.
